


Служанка

by Polyn



Series: Dis [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Demons, F/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: нелюбезная Дис
Relationships: Самаэль/Дис
Series: Dis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671829
Kudos: 2





	Служанка

**Author's Note:**

> бета -Chandra-
> 
> Предупреждения: секс нечеловеческих существ, альтернативные мораль и анатомия, вольное обращение с матчастью, ООС, нон-кон, UST  
> Краткое содержание: Дис - собственность и не должна об этом забывать  
> Примечание: таймлайн - Darksiders Genesis  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

За весельем Раздор скрывает сумрак, царящий в его душе, но Дис нравится.  
Она смеётся, когда он, словно фокусник, вынимает монеты лодочника из-под её доспеха, и позволяет ему касаться себя. Однажды он задерживает руку на её груди дольше, чем это требуется для фокуса. Дежурно усмехнувшись, Дис отстраняется и взлетает к шкафу. В другой раз Всадник пытается ухватить её за бедро, в третий – интимным жестом гладит по хвосту. Не пора ли прекратить?..  
Самаэль оказывает ей великую честь, призвав к себе. Пусть сейчас он низвергнут, но вскоре вернёт себе Твердыню Чёрного Камня – и наверняка прихватит что-нибудь ещё, принадлежащее тем, кого убивают для него Всадники.  
– Я кое-что вижу, – говорит хозяин её хозяина. – Тебе лучше быть осторожной.  
– Да, господин, – смиренно отвечает Дис.  
– Да, – ухмыляется Самаэль, сверля её тяжёлым огненным взглядом. – Я распоряжаюсь Вульгримом, он – тобой. Совет создал Всадников и владеет ими.  
– Я понимаю, – говорит Дис. Он прочёл её мысли?..  
Ей некуда деть глаза, некуда спрятаться от этого огромного могущественного демона, древнего, злобного, хитроумного. Она висит перед ним в воздухе, и ей впервые в жизни становится неловко за свой вызывающий наряд, за роскошное тело. Самаэль сидит на импровизированном троне так же расслабленно и уверенно, как на настоящем. Противостоять Люциферу и его союзникам опасно, но здесь, в Бездне, кто может его тронуть?..  
– Я хочу убедиться, что ты поняла, – произносит Самаэль. В его глубоком хриплом голосе вибрирует сила.  
Дис вздрагивает. Самаэль зовёт её к себе требовательным жестом, и она подчиняется, покорно касаясь мощной когтистой руки. Пальцы хватают её за бедро, она взвизгивает, но не смеет отстраниться.  
Самаэль – не Раздор. Даже когда Дис удастся избавиться от Вульгрима, он останется могущественным демоном, способным расправиться с ней в любой момент. А что взять с Всадника?.. Он – вечный слуга Обугленного Совета.  
Самаэль трогает Дис неожиданно нежно. Он силён и огромен, но он – цивилизованный демон и галантный кавалер. Конечно, ему не нужно её разрешение, чтобы снять с неё одежду, и он не просит прощения, когда случайно – случайно ли?.. – задевает когтями её шкуру там, где она особенно нежна. Но он, по крайней мере, не груб. Возможно, оттого, что Дис некуда от него деться.  
Когда его дыхание обжигает ей лицо, она едва не теряет сознание. Клыки угрожающе проезжаются по шее.  
– Прикоснись ко мне своей магией, – говорит Самаэль, и голос его по-прежнему ласков. – Я разрешаю.  
Дис, почти ничего не соображая от удушья и страха, выполняет приказ. Плечи Самаэля – сильные и широкие, а пластины брони, вросшие в тело, оказываются тёплыми и упругими на ощупь. Развернув крылья во всю ширину, он окружает ими Дис так, что её нельзя увидеть от края площадки. И она ещё лучше понимает, что не сможет убежать. Самаэль ещё изучает её тело, такое маленькое по сравнению с его собственным, но уже явно торопится. Обнимая его, Дис чувствует волны магии, пробегающие вдоль мощного хребта. Великолепный длинный хвост подрагивает в такт им с едва слышным шорохом.  
Чтобы не тянуть, она сама откидывает полы одежды Самаэля, и тот хрипло смеётся:  
– А ты отважна.  
С трудом подавив желание улететь от него подальше, Дис обхватывает ладонями оба его исполинских члена. Один больше похож на металлический и покрыт такими же пластинами, как бок Самаэля. Другой – из плоти. Шкура на нём мягкая, но размером он с голень Дис. Вокруг оснований этих органов видны кожистые клапаны, в которых может скрываться нечто ещё более разрушительное. Дис совершенно не хочется, чтобы Самаэль засовывал в неё любую из своих частей тела – с неё довольно огненного дыхания на лице и ощущения зубов на горле. Она интенсивно дрочит оба органа, каждый – двумя руками, помогая себе магией, а к живому прикасается и лицом, не рискуя, впрочем, использовать зубы. Несмотря на женственный вид, Дис бесплодна, и её тело имеет только одно естественное отверстие снизу, для вывода отходов. Она не нуждается ни в расширении имеющегося, ни в новом, даже если его появление не причинит заметного вреда. Она нравится себе такой, какая она есть.  
Самаэлю она тоже нравится. Он так и говорит, а когда Дис всё-таки вздрагивает от страха, хрипло шепчет ей в ухо:  
– Не бойся.  
Он трётся о её рога своими, и у Дис получается немного успокоиться. Самаэль одурманивает её, уже не жаром, а какой-то неуловимой магией, которую он вплетает в венчающее её голову пламя. Покой и радость наполняют ослабленное сознание Дис. Она понимает, что зачарована, но понимает и то, что Самаэль таким образом позаботился о безопасности её разума.  
– Благодарю, господин мой, – бормочет она.  
Жёлтые глаза, в которые она смотрит без страха, но всё же с трепетом, вспыхивают огнём радостным и страстным. Подняв её над собой и повернув спиной, Самаэль резко насаживает её на оба свои отростка, и Дис кричит – но больше от удивления, чем от боли. Она уже подчинена Самаэлю, и в происходящем нет ничего принципиально нового – только плотское отражение их подлинных отношений.  
Он двигает ею, доставляя себе удовольствие. Он позаботился о том, чтобы она не свихнулась и не умерла, этого довольно. Его пенисы таранят чрево Дис, и разница ощущений от бронированного и от живого сводит её с ума. Ей любопытно, приятно и больно одновременно. Стоит ей попытаться прислушаться к своему телу, как страх, придавленный магией Самаэля, начинает подниматься, расти, превращаясь в панику. Но когда Дис сосредотачивается на чём-нибудь другом – да хоть на той же щекочущей тёплой магии, невидимом мороке, ловко охватившем всё существо Дис, – и она как будто лишается тела. Внутри неё не пустота и не одна чистая сила, она чувствует, как Самаэль толкает её внутренности своими отростками. Он крепко её держит, но позволяет немного изменить позу, если это не лишает его удовольствия.  
Постепенно Дис расслабляется – или это напор Самаэля становится меньше. Ей даже начинает нравиться: магия по-прежнему туманит рассудок, ощущения от двух разных пенисов уже не пугают, а беспокоят в хорошем смысле. Поняв, что она уже не попытается вырваться, Самаэль продолжает держать её одной рукой, а другой гладит, только слегка сжимая чувствительные части и почти не задевая когтями.  
– Помоги себе, – распоряжается он.  
– Может, я лучше помогу тебе? – Опьянённая, Дис осмеливается усмехнуться.  
– Ты торопишься, – разочарованно говорит Самаэль. – Из-за этого ублюдочного мальчишки?  
– Не из-за него. Мне страшно, – признаётся Дис. Она не любит боль.  
– Потерпи немного, – звучит почти как просьба, и Дис, польщённая таким обращением, расслабляется.  
Самаэль зажимает ей рот ладонью, а другой рукой дёргает к себе с такой силой, что когти пробивают шкуру на животе. Дис мычит, но даже не пробует напрячься. Скоро всё закончится, – думает она и оказывается права.  
Самаэль двигает ею резко, а она послушно подаётся навстречу колоссальным отросткам, которые бьются в её внутренностями и грозят разорвать промежность. Хвост Дис неуправляемо болтается как попало – такой же невесомый, как она, он поднят в воздух. Отняв ладонь от её рта, Самаэль ловит его и суёт кончик между зубами Дис.  
– Так и держи. Начнёшь терять сознание – кусай. – Он смеётся над ней. Ни один демон в здравом рассудке не станет кусать себя за хвост. Даже те, у кого он покрыт бронёй.  
Самаэль продолжает двигаться, и сейчас это почти приятно. Вынужденно сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не стиснуть зубы, Дис не переживает глубоко каждое телесное ощущение, и до сознания добирается только обманчивое, поверхностное удовольствие. В дыхании Самаэля она слышит истинную похоть и рассеянно гордится тем, что сумела внушить её такому великолепному демону. Из кожистых клапанов, о которых она почти забыла, появляется с дюжину тонких гибких щупалец. Они скользят по её бёдрам, дразнят, щекочут, ласкают – от этого становится по-настоящему хорошо. Дис нежно вздыхает и подставляется под эти ощущения, почти не обращая внимания на огромные органы внутри. Если бы могла, она наверняка наговорила бы Самаэлю благодарных глупостей. Может быть, он потому и заткнул ей рот?..  
Эта мысль не задерживается в сознании Дис надолго. Как любой рядовой, хоть и талантливый демон, она легко поддаётся всему плотскому, и сладострастие захватывает её целиком. Забыв о приказе Самаэля, она упускает свой хвост, но сжимает зубы и сдерживает стоны, чтобы слышать хриплое дыхание, в такт которому Самаэль двигает ею.  
Он почти рычит, и она угадывает, что сейчас всё закончится. Мелкие отростки оказываются острыми. Они втыкаются в её шкуру, но не пробивают её, и новый заряд одурманивающей магии выплёскивается в тело Дис. Балансируя на грани беспамятства, она понимает, что Самаэль изливается в неё и что малейшее напряжение может стоить ей жизни. Сейчас он владеет не только её телом, но касается и души, и разума, и самой сути Дис – того, что делает её ею. Смерть не пугает её, но такое противоестественное изменение внушает ужас. И он смешивается с высшим, запредельным наслаждением, когда Самаэль, удовлетворившись, дарит и ей толику своего удовольствия.  
Потеряв контроль над телом, Дис жалобно, но в то же время страстно всхлипывает.  
– Благодарю тебя, – с достоинством произносит Самаэль.  
Он отпускает Дис, и она взлетает на привычную для себя высоту. Теперь он смотрит на неё немного снизу, но ему, похоже, нравится то, что он видит, и Дис не торопится восстанавливать контроль над собой только для выражения почтения. Сила Самаэля ещё бродит в ней, будоражит кровь и путает мысли, но ещё она исцеляет. И весь вред, какой был нанесён её телу, исчезает без следа.  
– Благодарю тебя, – кланяется Самаэлю Дис, почти касаясь ногами пола.  
– Ты больше не боишься? – спрашивает он.  
– Не знаю. – Она позволяет себе бросить на него кокетливый взгляд. Раз уж он решил пользоваться ею, пусть видит, что она рада доставить ему удовольствие.  
– Значит, мы можем это проверить. – Самаэль поправляет свою одежду и с помощью магии подаёт Дис костюм. – Попозже.  
Она тоже слышит бормотание Вульгрима: тот следит за Всадниками, а они как раз успели убить очередного господина Ада.  
– Возвращайся к себе, – приказывает Самаэль.  
– Да, господин. – Окутавшись иллюзией, Дис слетает вниз и одевается, когда Раздор и Война уже поднимаются к Самаэлю.

Потом Война идёт к Вульгриму, а Раздор заглядывает к ней спросить, нет ли у неё новых фокусов, которым она может его научить. Она всё ещё взволнована, не успела прийти в себя после сношения с Самаэлем. Однако точно знает, что не хочет ни прикосновений Раздора, ни близости с ним. Теперь, когда Самаэль заявил на неё права, она не может больше распоряжаться своей плотью.  
Жестокость и лживость – природные черты большинства демонов. В очередной раз поймав руку Раздора на своём бедре, ещё горячем после когтей Самаэля, Дис наклоняется и, глядя прямо в глаза за маской, произносит:  
– Перестань, маленький. Или ты думаешь, что мне может понравиться нефилим? – последнее слово она произносит с нажимом, по слогам.  
Резко выдернув руку, Раздор отшатывается. Дис чувствует, что причинила ему боль, но думает, что это к лучшему.  
– Приходи ещё. – Отмахнувшись хвостом от принесённого Раздором запаха гари, Дис отворачивается к полкам и делает вид, что читает книгу.  
Раздор уходит.  
Дис вздыхает с облегчением. Всё равно из этого не вышло бы ничего хорошего, – думает она.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219041162.htm?oam#more5


End file.
